FredAllen.txt
ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClair |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0010C8C4 |before=Clair: Fred? Are you going to hang out in the lobby all day again, or are you actually going to go down and do some work? |response=''{you work in a hotel, making chems in the basement, but you get lonely down there, so you come up to the lobby to hang out and sell product / Friendly}'' Being available to the customers is work! It's not all about cooking chems, Clair. |after=Clair: It's not all about sampling those chems, either. Maybe if you stopped using, you could focus. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010C8C2 |before=Clair: It's not all about sampling those chems, either. Maybe if you stopped using, you could focus. |response=''{Surprised}'' What? Where's the fun in cooking it if you ain't using it? |after=Clair: My mistake. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0010C8C0 |before= |response=''{like a little kid trying to get attention / Amused}'' Clair... Claaaaair? I know you may not admit it, but underneath that icy face of yours, you secretly like me. |after=Clair: No. I don't. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010C8BE |before=Clair: No. I don't. |response=''{Amused}'' Oh, I think you do. Come on, I'm the only reason people come to this hotel anymore. Give me a little smile at least. |after=Clair: People come to see you because they're chem addicts, and bottom-feeders. This place was a palace once, now it just has you. Think about that. |abxy=A1a}} ConvGoodneighborHotelFredClairMarowski |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0010C8BB |before=Clair: We're going to have a conversation with Mister Marowski about your conduct. Again. |response=''{you and Clair both work for Marowski. She's always berating you for misconduct / Surprised}'' What? Ah come on, Clair, what'd I do this time? |after=Clair: It's what you're not doing. You're supposed to stay in that lab of yours making those chems. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010C8B9 |before=Clair: It's what you're not doing. You're supposed to stay in that lab of yours making those chems. |response=''{Amused}'' The air's nicer up here in the lobby. Besides, don't you like having my smiling company? |after=Clair: No. I don't. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0010C8B7 |before= |response=''{you and Clair both work for Marowski, who used to be a major crime boss / Question}'' Hey Clair. You knew the boss in his heyday, right? What was it like working for a big shot? |after=Clair: Well, I didn't have to deal with incompetency, for one. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010C8B5 |before=Clair: Well, I didn't have to deal with incompetency, for one. |response=''{you're always trying to get Clair to warm up to you / Amused}'' There she is. The ice queen cometh! Warm up a little, Clair. I was just asking. |after=Clair: Fred. This hotel used to be the center of everything in this neighborhood. That's all gone now. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010C8B3 |before=Clair: How is bringing that up going to "warm me" to you, exactly? |response=''{Nervous}'' Ah, okay, you... got a point there. Sorry. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueGoodneighbor |scene= |srow=32 |topic=000A7CF5 |trow=8 |before= |response=''{generic "getting back to business" line / Puzzled}'' Anyway, did you want to pick anything up? Homebrewed chems right here. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{generic "getting back to business" line / Puzzled}'' Hey, before you head out, need a pick-me-up? Buffout? Mentats? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Player walks into the hotel where you brew and sell chems / Friendly}'' Ah, man, someone new! You need some Jet, man. Homebrewed. Reasonable prices. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Player did a previous job you hired him for / Happy}'' Thanks again for pulling that job at HalluciGen. Those compounds are a little beyond me, but I'll figure it out. Anyway, you need some chems? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{player walks up to you / Happy}'' I am... so... happy to see you again. I got all kinds of candy, if you're interested. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{always smiling, jovial, stoned / Happy}'' You... I love you. If all my customers were... you... that would be super-swell. Now, I got all kinds of chems looking for a home. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{always smiling, jovial, stoned / Surprised}'' Whoa. It's you. Didn't I just see you? I got whiplash. Oh man. You should definitely try this stuff. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{always smiling, jovial, stoned / Happy}'' It's my favorite person. Got some premium shit here. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=00075DEE |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Happy}'' You're gonna love this, trust me... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Happy}'' This is gonna be great... |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Happy}'' Everything's been tested personally... |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Happy}'' I got this one chem here that... oh man... |after= |abxy=A4a}} |topic=00075DED |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Depressed}'' Ah, that's cool. Maybe next time? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Depressed}'' Hey, no worries. Next time, huh? |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Depressed}'' Of course, of course. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Depressed}'' All right. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Depressed}'' I'm always here if you need me... |after= |abxy=B5a}} |topic=00075DEC |trow=8 |before=Player Default: You have any work? |response=''{thinking it over / Happy}'' Yeah, actually, you might be perfect... |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{conspiratorial / Puzzled}'' You know the Gunners, right? The high-end mercenaries? Well, a few of them were talking about scavenging around that old HalluciGen building. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' I mean, just think about that name! There's gotta be some shit there that's out of this world! You get me something, I pay you. 200 caps. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already have something from there... |abxy=X1c}} |before=Player Default: You have any work? |response=''{Happy}'' You ever reconsider going to HalluciGen? Bring me back something with a good kick to it? |after=Player Default: Actually, I already have something from there... |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: You have any work? |response=''{Happy}'' Hey, take your time. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: You have any work? |response=''{Concerned}'' Was I rushing you? Take your time. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: You have any work? |response=''{Concerned}'' That's cool. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |before=Player Default: You have any work? |response=''{Concerned}'' Whenever you're ready. |after= |abxy=X6a}} |topic=00075DEB |trow=7 |before=Player Default: Could I put this on my charge card? |response=''{player asks if you accept something called a "charge card", which is worthless / Puzzled}'' A what? Whoa, that some kind of pre-War plastic ID thing? You're joking with me right? |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' Look, caps are the language of love around here. I mean, the language of money, which is a lot like love now that I think about it... |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' So, you interested in seeing what I have on offer? If you're paying with caps, I mean. |after=Fred: A what? Whoa, that some kind of pre-War plastic ID thing? You're joking with me right? |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: What's Jet? |response=''{player asks "What's Jet?" / Happy}'' You don't know? It's the best! It just... hypercharges everything. Like you got the speed of ten men in one inhaler. |after=Fred: A what? Whoa, that some kind of pre-War plastic ID thing? You're joking with me right? |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: What other kinds of chems do you have? |response=''{player asks "What other chems do you sell?" / Thinking}'' Well, you got your "medicinal" shit. Rad-X and Radaway for radiation sickness. Hey, do you think that's why they call it Rad-X? That's far out... |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=''{Thinking}'' Mentats are for the science-y types, you know, eggheads looking for a boost to solve big problems. Buffout's for the muscle men. |after= |abxy=Y3b}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' Fuck, just try it all, is what I say. |after=Fred: A what? Whoa, that some kind of pre-War plastic ID thing? You're joking with me right? |abxy=Y3c}} |scene= |srow=12 |topic=0010CBA1 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Actually, I already have something from there... |response=''{player already has the thing you asked him for / Surprised}'' Oh man, that's like... crazy? Are you a mind-reader? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' Here's your payment. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: Actually, I already have something from there... |response=''{player agrees to do the job / Happy}'' You're the best. The absolute best. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0010CBA0 |before=Player Default: No thanks. |response=''{Depressed}'' Hey, if it was easy, I wouldn't be paying you for it, but okay... |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0010CB9F |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Your offer's a little low, Fred. |response=''{Happy}'' All right. Let's make it 250. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already have something from there... |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Your offer's a little low, Fred. |response=''{negotiating price, you said before the job would be dangerous / Happy}'' I did say that, didn't I? How about 300? |after=Player Default: Actually, I already have something from there... |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: Your offer's a little low, Fred. |response=''{laughing at the beginning, player figured out that you have more money / Happy}'' Okay, okay! You caught me. 400 caps. That's all I can put out. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already have something from there... |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: Your offer's a little low, Fred. |response=''{you're sick of negotiating / Irritated}'' Oh, I see where this is going. Job's going to be 200 caps. No haggling. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already have something from there... |abxy=X4a}} |topic=0010CB9E |trow=4 |before=Player Default: You said Gunners are out there? |response=The blackest-hearted mercs around, friend. Well-armed. Organized. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' So, you know, make sure they don't catch you. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already have something from there... |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: You said Gunners are out there? |response=''{Happy}'' Like I said, that name's killer. They probably made all kinds of chemicals worth grabbing. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=The Gunners were willing to send a team in there, and those guys don't go after lame marks. |after=Player Default: Actually, I already have something from there... |abxy=Y2b}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=0008511C |trow=3 |before= |response=''{player is standing there not saying anything / Puzzled}'' Whoa. I must be really high right now. I didn't hear any of that... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player is standing there not saying anything / Puzzled}'' I got Mentats if you're having trouble finding the words... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{player is standing there not saying anything / Puzzled}'' Hey, just say anything that comes into your head. That's what I do... |after= |abxy=}} DialogueGoodneighborRufus |scene= |topic=00183E7B |before=DrinkingBuddy: Greetings new friends. I am the Drinkin' Buddy, but you can just call me Buddy. |response=''{Rufus, the maintenance guy, just received a Drinking Buddy robot that brews and stores alcohol / Happy}'' Oh man, that's awesome! I'm gonna store my vodka in this thing. |after=Clair: Fine, just get it set up over at the bar and out of my doorway. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=00181BE1 |before=PlayerVoiceFemale01: I found a robot that was supposed to be delivered to someone here. Any idea who it might be? |response=''{Thinking}'' A robot? Sounds like Rufus. |after= |abxy=A1a}} FFGoodneighbor03 |scene= |srow=10 |topic=0010CB9D |trow=2 |before= |response=''{you hired the player to find chemicals from HalluciGen / Friendly}'' You're back! How was HalluciGen? Find me something good? |after=Player Default: Found this gas canister. Seems... potent... |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{you hired the player to find chemicals from HalluciGen / Friendly}'' Hey, did you ever make it to HalluciGen? Find anything for me? |after=Player Default: Found this gas canister. Seems... potent... |abxy=A}} |topic=0010CB98 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Found this gas canister. Seems... potent... |response=''{Happy}'' Awesome! We'll have to be careful with it. Break down the compounds and all that, but that's my worry. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=For your part, only thing left is to get paid. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Here you go! As promised. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0010CB97 |before=Player Default: Working on it, Fred. Just wait. |response=''{Nervous}'' All right, all right. Not trying to push ya or anything... |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0010CB96 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I think I've found a drug that even you'd think twice about huffing. |response=''{player just made fun of you, but you didn't notice / Happy}'' That so? Far out. Can't wait to start breaking this down in the lab. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=Here's your payment. In full. As promised. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |topic=0010CB95 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What did you need me to do again? |response=Go to HalluciGen, sneak past the Gunners, and find something in there. That place must be crawling with chemicals. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' Ringing any bells? Did you do it? |after=Player Default: Found this gas canister. Seems... potent... |abxy=Y1b}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files